Confessions At A Bar Fight
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Gilbert tries to plan something special for Roderich and him only to get into some trouble. Oneshot. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx


"Yo, Roddy!" Gilbert slapped Roderich on the back. "Wanna hang out tonight? I was thinking we could get something to eat then hit the bars."

Roderich's fingers slammed down onto the piano keys as Gilbert hit his back, making a sound most unpleasant before he glared at the Prussian venomously. "Why would I waste my precious time in somewhere like that filth?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Because you want to hang out with the awesome me."

Roderich huffed and withdrew from the albino. "No thank you." He growled. "I have far better things to do than go to a . . ." He shivered. "Bar." He said the word like it was diseased.

Gilbert huffed. "What if I let you pick the restaurant? Will you go then?"

Roderich looked at him incredulously. "Why do you want me to go so badly? Surely you can go with your Trio."

"I hang out with those guys all the time. I just wanted to hang out with you for a while." Gilbert blushed lightly.

Roderich blinked. "Oh." He paused. "Very well."

Gilbert beamed. "Awesome! So where do you wanna go eat?"

Roderic sighed. "I'm really not that hungry and it's rather late already. Shall we just go to the . . . the . . ."

"Bar." Gilbert finished for him.

"That."

Gilbert chuckled, taking the aristocrat's hand in his. "Let's go!" Roderich rolled his eyes playfully before following.

~G+R~

"Bartender, beer for me and . . ." He turned to Roderich. "What do you want?"

"Water." Roderich huffed. "The smell of this place alone is making me light headed."

"You're such a pansy." Gilbert teased as the bartender brought over their drinks and Gilbert took his, swallowing down a chug.

Roderich wrinkled his nose and took a sip of water as he watched this. "Better a pansy than a barbarian." He shot back with a sniff.

Gilbert chuckled. "No need to be so defensive. So, anyway, how have you been?"

Roderich chuckled at Gilbert's lame attempt at small talk. Surely since he lived with the albino, he'd be able to tell? "I've been fine." He shrugged. "Yourself?" He teased.

"Same." That didn't surprise the Austrian. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something . . ." The Prussian took another swig of his beer. "The truth is, I -"

"Hey, Roderich, you look cute tonight." Ivan stumbled over, clearly drunk, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulder.

Roderich flinched. "D-danke, I-Ivan . . ." He mumbled politely while Gilbert scowled.

"Roderich, you should give me a kiss." Ivan slurred, leaning in.

"I-I'd rather not." Roderich flushed, still polite as he turned away.

"Why not?" Ivan whined, snaking his hand under Roderich's shirt. "I promise to be gentle."

Roderich shivered, not out of desire, but revulsion. "N-nein."

Gilbert shoved Ivan away. "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend!"

Roderich pulled at Gilbert's hand gently. "Gil, stop. He's not worth it."

"He put his hands on you!" Gilbert growled. "I'll kick his ass!"

"Just try it, little snow rabbit." Ivan mocked, and Gilbert punched the Russian in the face, knocking him back before Ivan tackled the albino to the floor, pinning him down.

Roderich screamed. "Gilbert, no!"

"Get off of me, asshole!" Gilbert swung at Ivan, who easily dodged then pinned the Prussian's arms down. The Austrian bit his lip and went to grab Ludwig, who he had seen earlier.

Ludwig smiled when he saw the pianist. "Hello, Roderich. Was are you doing here?"

"Gilbert got into a fight with Ivan!" Roderich nearly sobbed.

Ludwig's expression darkened before he patted Roderich's shoulder. "I'll break it up."

"Danke." The pianist sniffled before following the German.

Ludwig walked over to the two fighting and picked Ivan off of Gilbert. "That's enough, Ivan. You're drunk. Go home." He ordered and Ivan grumbled before leaving, not wanting to fight with the German man.

Roderich rushed to Gilbert's side. "Why did you do that, fool?!"

Gilbert wiped the blood from his nose. "The bastard deserved it! He put his hands on you!"

Roderich narrowed his gaze as he took out a handkerchief to staunch the blood flowing from the albino's nose. "That doesn't mean you need to be moronic and fall to his level of barbarity."

Gilbert looked down. "Sorry."

Roderich kissed his forehead and Gilbert blushed. "It's okay."

Ludwig smiled. "If everything's settled here, I'm going back to my drink."

"Danke, Ludwig." Roderich hummed, not really noticing the German's departure as he caressed Gilbert's cheek.

"R-Roderich, I wanted to talk to you about something before Ivan interrupted." Gilbert mumbled.

"Was?"

"I- I love you . . . That's why I fought Ivan after he touched you." Gilbert mumbled, trying to hide his blushing face.

"I know you love me, Gil. I love you too. We've been dating for years. I think those sentiments should have been fairly obvious." Roderich frowned.

"Yeah, but I love you more than just love . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He bit his lip. "Roderich Edelstein." He knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Do you really mean it?" The brunette gasped.

"Ja."

"Then I will." Roderich beamed as he kissed Gilbert sweetly.

The Prussian flushed in embarrassment when they pulled apart. "I was hoping to ask you in a more romantic setting." He mumbled.

Roderich smiled and kissed him again. "With you it's always romantic. Also, if it makes you feel better, I've never had anyone get in a bar fight for me."

Gilbert smiled sheepishly. "Ein wenig."

Roderich kissed him sweetly. "Gutt."

Gilbert offered Roderich his hand. "Let's go home." The pianist took it happily, knowing that was exactly what it would be with his new fiancee.


End file.
